


Almighty

by skelli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Pegging, basically established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelli/pseuds/skelli
Summary: Mikasa and Eren share their first time together where the firm and powerful hand Mikasa uses her sword by teaches Eren of submission and intimacy.





	Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece that I wanted to exist. It's self-indulgent. I'll also say that I've only watched the anime, the two seasons, and have not read any of the manga and such so accuracy or canon-compliant additions to the characters past the last anime season won't apply to this fic. I have my reservations about saying 'femdom' because there's not really a vice versa to femdom in terms of how things are tagged but I know that it's a good way to find pieces with strong woman roles/dominant women so I'm tagging it. I wanted a dominant Mikasa who is still in love because that's how she is in my heart. I have my opinions about how she has been written moving even into the second season but this isn't really the place for that so I hope if you are looking for this kind of fic you enjoy my work!

The dull pulsing ache along his hips and his lower back could only remind him of her. A slow and steady stream of his thoughts were being pulled along the tight and smooth curves of her body as he himself moved through training. The pain inside his body was like her heartbeat, steady and as present as the impact of each of his landings on the rooftops. When she wasn’t there he longed for her, although it was hard for him to even recognize that himself. His selfishness made him linger simply on the physical pain that squeezed him all up through his insides, up into his chest.

But Eren liked pain.

He even became feverish. Overexertion could be blamed and by teammates who came to his crouching, panting side, it was. It was a wicked concoction of his arousal and attachment with his physical pain, his mind continuously flashing back to the previous night over and over as if he couldn’t have enough of it- enough of Mikasa’s true strength and feelings.

In the medical bay he subconsciously reached along the sheets for her hand. When he needed her, she was there and when he called for her, she came. She was the foundation for his carelessness; Mikasa could overcome anything. His dreams were overwhelmed with their intimacy and when he was awake, flittering along the too warm consciousness of his fever, he could only replay the memories of the night unable to fully accept how good it really felt underneath her.

When in the mood, Eren had never suspected Mikasa to be the mellow type- her natural firmness and serious, unwavering spirit didn’t lead him to think she would yield to him in the bedroom but he also couldn’t see her being overbearing and aggressive with her logical personality. He knew her to be unforgiving- straight forward and sharp like the blade she carried. But her heart held pure regard for others and despite the immaturity lingering in his own, he knew Mikasa to the very least have a soft side.

But, last night, she was gentle- unbearably so. Her hands touched him with reservation, and she looked down upon him with quiet eyes. He had felt frailty and shame burn at his cheeks- like his body had sensed she thought she would break him with her strength. It was an insult to his pride and that was mostly his pride as a man. His erection had not faltered under the delicate lines of her nails but he knew that all this time she was holding back for his sake. It burned him all the way to his ears. For his sake!

Eren always longed to prove himself; he wanted to be strong, capable, a member to be depended on in the team. He longed to step into shoes like Mikasa’s. In their solitude, his need to prove himself didn’t falter and Eren found himself growing angry. He demanded she take him seriously. He grabbed her collar, thumb burrowing into the red fabric of her favorite scarf as he tugged her down closer to him on the bed. His own nakedness contrasted her clothed curves and as he rose onto his elbow, she had silently studied him.

“Mikasa! Do it properly!” He snapped, furious that he could feel the heat on his face. Damn her beauty! Damn her composure! How had he been ensnared like this? Since when had his eyes begun to linger on her dark, full eyelashes that framed those deep eyes? Had he always looked upon her full cheeks and round lips before without feeling this tightness in his chest?

As she settled back, she repeated in her smooth, lulling voice, “Properly?” An obvious indication for him to explain. Her hair moved softly next to her cheek, coming forward with the delicate pull of gravity. Eren took notice of it to his displeasure as it only furthered his frustration in multiple areas, especially tightening thickly in his stomach.

“Do it like you _mean_ it!” He snapped, eyebrows furrowing tightly. Eren was the type who stood by his position with unyielding force almost too strong to be called just stubbornness and at his declaration, he had felt a soon to be known as bittersweet sensation of pride and confidence mixed with feelings he had never known before in his daring gusto to have it all.

He had been caught off guard the next moment. Her expression was something he, naïve, young, had not known how to place. But the way her eyes stared deeply into his made his heart race, so he swallowed and stared back despite the roaring of blood in his ears. She grabbed his face with both her hands, the smooth feel of her palms kissed by the slight touch of calluses that he knew all too well touched his warm cheeks. “Are you sure, Eren?” She whispered, imploringly with just the right amount of intense yearning in each word that made him want to say yes to anything she asked of him suddenly. That feeling overwhelmed him, leaving him staring open mouthed into all the seriousness that was Mikasa. He glanced between her eyes and her mouth and that was an answer enough for her.

Her kiss stole the breath from him, flattening him to the bed and melting his anger into instead a molten rush of blood down to his groin. The pushing and moving of hands above him indicated Mikasa’s clothing being pulled off and tossed to the side and when she pulled up to slide her arms out of her shirt, Eren saw her body in all of its glory.

He gawked, a little breathless and with tingling lips. The light of the lamp on the bedside table pooled shadows along her muscles, along the tight strength of her abs and her arms and dipped sweetly into her bellybutton. Lines trailing across her abdomen, pink and symmetrical, twisted in his gut because they shared the same lingering reminders of their service to humanity. The sharpness of the lines on her body showed her resolve.

She pulled her belt free with one strong tug and the roaring in his body as he watched her push off her pants was so strong it was almost painful. He could barely swallow but his eyes were determined to take it all in. Her underwear was simple and dark and looked very similar to his own. And he wanted to touch but he didn’t know how. Mikasa’s briefs dropped to the floor and now Eren could take in the glory of what was usually hidden away. Her chest showed strength beneath the sweet weight of her breasts. Each nipple stood with a beautiful rosied tan against the pink lines left from her straps. The dark flash of pubic hair drew his eyes as well, the proof that they were now able to live past the uncertainties of being children.

By a soft grip on his chin, Mikasa drew his attention immediately back up and she whispered, “I’m going to have my way with you.”

He blushed and being Eren, wanted to say something in return but she knew this and simply kissed him leaving him with no time to retort. Her tongue played along his, a wet but warm game between them where, every once in awhile, she would nip him and yank arousal right down his spine with a gasp. And as hands pushed through his hair, leaving it messy and his scalp tingling sweetly, she forced off all of his clothes as well. Each scattered piece leaving him more wanting, more hot despite the exposure of his flesh. He wanted to be touched and when his hands, unable to resist the pooling in his groin, reached down to take liberties, Mikasa grabbed both of them.

“I’ll touch you.” She kissed a knuckle, gazing down on his reddened mouth open for breath and also simply by awe. His chest, rising and falling was pressed nicely to hers. 

For a moment he was confused as she reached back down into the clothes scattered on the floor but when she began coiling the belt around his wrists, he came to understand.

“Mikasa-“

She lifted his arms above his head, leaning in to give him a kiss. “Hm?” She hummed as she fastened the belt to the bed frame post behind him.

A strange mix of not quite fear but nervousness that mirrored excitement and something, he as being one who liked to be in charge did not often know, came up into his chest and he yanked once hard on his arms, rattling the bed.

She watched.

“Untie me!” He felt breathless and the words came out like he had just finished a run and had little spare air to talk. Chest heaving, he twisted against the prickling along his spine, pushing his feet along the sheets. Hot, he was so hot. “Mikasa..!”

She petted his cheek with the back of her hand and said again, “It’s okay; I’ll touch you.” Then she shifted back until she was between his legs and looking down on his tight, stiff member. One finger drew a teasing line along the sensitive flesh and he couldn’t help but pull at his hands again. His fingers curled into fists. Then with him looking on with hardly a mind capable of thought, she kissed the tip, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

A firm hand settled at the base, fingers mingling along dark brown hair. He took his bottom lip into his mouth, overwhelmed and helpless but wanting nothing more than to continue to allow Mikasa her way. Even if he couldn’t say that to himself or to her.

Her hand moved up, giving it one stroke, feeling along the weight and shape of his penis and then, without warning, she took the tip into her mouth and began pumping. Stars burst in his vision, and he tightened up along every part of his body, whining at the rising burn in his groin. He was already close and so Eren buried his face into his arm, almost pressed to tears.

Sucking gently on the hot flesh, she pulled off his member, slowing to a simple, loose pace of her hand. He had a moment to breath, although it was a conflicting sensation. He opened his eyes and peered at her through the shallow wavering lens of tears that had yet to fall. And she smiled to him, pulling at his heart and making him suddenly shy. Normally, he would become agitated and demand his way but all those words were tied up as if with his hands.

Another long taste of his erection left him almost weeping, and when she pulled off him this time, he whined out her name. She had begun drawing lines with her nails down his thighs, making him want to twist and buck. But her hands held his hips down when he tried. His wrists buzzed with a faint pain that made his stomach hot.

“Mikasa…” His voice was tender with tears and bursting arousal.

“Eren.” She murmured back, moving forward so they were face to face. She wiped a tear from his flushed cheek taking it between her lips. “Eren, you’re mine, aren’t you?”

He was heaving, still shaking from her teasing but he looked up to her through his wet eyelashes and as if he had been laid raw, he groaned between clenched teeth, “Hnn..!”

A lovely expression blossomed on Mikasa’s face and she took his face in both her hands. If he had any mind left in him and maybe a few more years of experience then he would know that Mikasa herself was at a peak, full of loving affection. But he knew at the very least she was happy. She reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small bottle.

Mikasa sat back on her haunches and opened it with Eren watching on in silence and curiosity. His fingers moved, feeling at their bonds and she took notice of this. Pouring the gel, she tested the substance by rolling it between her thumb and fingers. And when she was satisfied, she returned to her space between his legs. Some of the gel was drizzled along his member, making him twitch beneath the cold foreign touch. She stroked him slowly, pulling him back into a tightened frenzy of heat and then touched him where no person had ever touched him.

He let out a surprised noise, yanking hard on the bedpost. It creaked but held fast and she looked to him. “I told you I would be having my way. I want all of you, Eren.” And she pushed inside him with one finger.

“It-it’s- Unh!” He couldn’t finish his sentence, body clenching when she squeezed along his head with her palm and pushed within his guts. It was strange, a little tight and not something he had envisioned in their bedroom time. She reached in deeper and then curled her finger, shooting a hot sharp rope right through him. Suddenly he felt out of control and he struggled, pulling for his hands and kicking a foot out. But she calmly continued.

A second finger opened his muscle with the help of the gel. This time when she curled, it was painfully good. A peak of arousal and his member let out a tear of sweet relief. She was pushing in and out, moving against him but showing his muscle what she needed.

He gasped, unravelling in ways he had never understood possible, deep within himself. His ever present rage dissipated like evaporating water and all he could think about was the sensation of Mikasa’s hands. She was pulling out all his vulnerability and when he managed to look down at her, tears falling from between his dark eyelashes, she smiled. The peak came, two fingers in and with a very confident press against that wonderful spot, and it came with a sharp cry and a bursting inside his guts. He was suddenly overcome with the most pleasurable calm and that let him submit underneath her hands, becoming sweet and lucid just like his member. He had no room for thought. 

Mikasa followed the trail of his semen along his chest and stomach with her finger. Then she moved up and gave Eren’s lips a slow, patient kiss. Undoing the belt, Mikasa helped lower his arms which were a little numb and rubbed raw. Her lips nipped at the reddened skin and he shivered, watching in his afterglow. The pricking new arousal made his guts buzz, still sensitive from having just came. 

“We aren’t done yet, Eren.” 

At her words he looked up into her expression, finding the dark, heated gaze both arousing and intense. She stared back down at him, serious and he murmured, finally finding his voice again, “We aren’t?”

Her hand led his down in between her legs and a wonderfully warm silkiness touched his fingers. It kissed him, and he gawked up at her warmed cheeks. The heat that pressed itself against his palm was for him and Mikasa knew they both knew that. 

“You’ll take care of me too, right?” She murmured down to him, hair cascading them in a private curtain from the light. 

He, of course, didn’t know how. But he wouldn’t admit such a weakness and merely nodded. How wonderful and warm lust was. He wanted to see and explore up close and his eyes couldn’t resist such longing. Mikasa watched in affection as Eren looked down to his hand tucked sweetly between her thighs. 

“Lay down.” She finally said, putting a hand to his shoulder to help lead him. He relaxed back down onto the pillow, looking up at her in the angles of the light. Deep heavy shadow and sharp reflection mingled to create an intense and wondrous image. (Like a God staring down from the heavens. Eren knew of no God such as Mikasa and couldn’t place this strong impression.)

Moving forward she came till her sweet spot was just above his face, warm and inviting and intimidating. He swallowed, looking at her from between her thighs and she smiled briefly, petting through his hair. 

“I want you to use here.” Her finger trailed down his jaw and around to his lips. She pushed his mouth open settling her finger heavily on his bottom teeth to open his jaw. When her other hand slipped its fingers through his hair to angle his head, his eyes fluttered closed, eyelashes still damp. 

Her taste was warm, alive and when he kissed her lips, a soft noise of appreciation punched arousal through his stomach and into his groin. He needed more; needed to be given approval. His arms wrapped around her thighs, their muscles pushing together to hold each other firm. Mikasa steadied herself with one hand on the bedpost and the other stayed loyal to its hold on Eren’s head. 

He had little skill but that was to be expected of a virgin. And for that she was happy. She would be the one to take that from him and to teach him. He would learn by her body and her body alone. Her taste, her hands, her heart. 

“Open up more, Eren.” She whispered down to him, pushing his head back at a better angle. 

His heat was so comforting, so sweet and potent in her lower stomach. A coiling squeezed inside her and she was moved they were having a moment which was terribly special and fragile. Despite everything, she could have this and that was a powerful, lusting weight in her organs. Eren’s face between her thighs. She looked on with such a well of affection, her heart hurt. She had fought for these private spaces. 

Mikasa’s fingers gently moved through Eren’s bangs as he worked, sending buzzing sparks up within her. She loved the dark weight of Eren’s eyebrows, and while she pushed his hair from his forehead, she smoothed her thumb along one of them. Then her hand returned to its place, having lovingly messed up his bangs. 

The pressure that was building inside her tightened, and so she pressed down against him, which he met with equal passion. How very like Eren. Her subtle hip movements and the heat shared between them, their first heat, made her quick to peak as well. An eruption from within her pulled out a sweet moan and she let her head fall back, riding along the buzzing fall of her orgasm with Eren’s tongue still working along her. 

Letting out a satisfied sigh, she pushed her hair from her face with one hand and climbed off Eren so she could taste herself on his lips. Mouth docile and still a little breathless, Eren’s kisses were short and sweet and airy. He smelled of her. 

Her hands came around and cupped his face, pulling him into a firmer kiss, squeezing from his tightening insides a groan. The warmth of his face caressed hers and fueled another wave of sharp almost painful affection smashing against the insides of her body. 

“Eren.” She murmured, holding him still so she could just gaze deeply into his expression.

Slowly his eyes opened, dark eyelashes thick with residual tears and he looked up at her, awestruck, like a door had opened right into his soul and she could just look into his depths. She could see her reflection. Mikasa knew if he opened her up too, he would come face to face with himself, cradled in her arms. 

Between them he was coming back to life, their heat coming in like the pull of the ocean to the shore. Inevitable, repetitious and sometimes with such strength it could knock the ground from underneath them.

Tender, lips red and parted, he kissed her, led by his growing affection. And, Mikasa, playful and ever present in their give-and-take, gave his mouth a sweet, controlled lick, making Eren groan beneath her. Stiff fingers and a tight back, Eren rode a wave of pleasure which Mikasa watched lovingly. What she wouldn’t destroy to protect the fragility of their relationship. What she wouldn’t tear apart and toss aside, beaten raw by her very hands. But here, now, the roar of violence in her heart was one which would only flash its strength in a firm grip and teeth. 

“You still have more to offer me, don’t you Eren?” 

And he did. 

Heavy breathing. The hard, repeating weight of his thudding heart. Pleasure, bursting, tingling, reverberating up within him. Warm fingers pushing inside his body, in and up, back and stretch. Like before, his mind had become a white blank space, lacking thought but he didn’t _have_ to think and was just allowed to submit and feel into the easy haze of controlled pleasure. 

That wasn’t the usual Eren though. Eren’s soul screamed at the thought of submission; it clawed through, digging into anything in arm’s length to lift itself above, desperate to stand above the corpses of the weaker. It took no rest, continuously filling his stomach with rage pouring from a source of overwhelming fear and pain. At his mother’s death, this was how he coped. 

But Mikasa loved Eren, even to his rotting core to which she could stare into without disgust and know behind all his clumsy, cracking walls of protective anger and violence, another smaller Eren was alone weeping. She could even say he was awaiting her hand. 

Mikasa could break through these walls, and teach him the peace submission brought when he had nothing to protect him. Her grip, stronger than any he had ever seen, would show him the sweet pressure of a dominant hand that would not lead to any pain he couldn’t withstand. She would be a heavy solid weight to rely on and calm beneath. He had been doing this without knowing already. 

Eren always struggled like he would be suffocated when he wasn't top dog. Snarling, snapping, drawing blood and only when he wasn’t strong enough by brute force, whining and growling with his tail between his legs, waiting for a better chance to strike. He just needed that firm hand. 

And here it was. 

“Another finger.”

Eren’s penis stood tall, pressing its dripping head against the sheets as he struggled to stay on his hands and knees. He had already sunk to rest his face on his arms. Groaning, he rubbed his wet eyes along his forearm but didn’t protest. The tight line of his spine, pulling his muscles, twitched and she dropped a kiss to one of his shoulder blades. 

“Lift your hips, Eren.”

Reluctantly, he did as told, sniffing. But this was a safe space and would protect Eren’s fragile ego at the show of tears. 

“Good.”

He cleared his throat and resettled onto his elbows, the usual pride that deflected him from showing vulnerability absent. This was an Eren who existed before no one but Mikasa because she had made him. She had marked him and as he looked on blankly, lost in just sensation, at the reddened skin of his wrists he felt something powerful clench inside him. 

Gasping, he twisted under the hot squeeze of another flush of arousal and could only clench his teeth when a strong grip of Mikasa’s hand pushed him back in place at the hip. The tingling residual sensation of her hand buzzed under his skin and for a brief, scorching second he thought he would come again. 

A hand came and petted through his hair, damp with his sweat and murmured sweet praise. But the fingers were gone, an empty void of coolness. Breaking free of his pleasure induced weakness, he lifted his head up and looked to Mikasa who was pulling on some straps next to the bedside table. 

He blinked, dazed and watched but had no voice to question her. When she turned, he couldn’t repress the burst of surprise at what was settled at her crotch along her underwear. A cylinder, dark in color and smooth stood proudly as if it were a false erection. Her hand grabbed at its base and knowing of Eren’s staring, she murmured, “I think you’re about ready.” 

Her return to the bed pulled his attention around and she smiled as she rolled then folded him so her tool was settled right in place beneath his own erection. His leg was thrown around her hip, and thanks to his flexibility from training, he had no issues comfortably fitting in the position. But nerves ran up his spine and he gripped at the sheets looking up into her face with wide eyes. The liquid wet of the lubricant was touching at his thighs. 

“Don’t be scared, Eren.” Mikasa caressed his temple, “You’ll be alright so relax.”

He sucked in a breath but at her other hand touching him again, squeezing three fingers up into his body and pressing at the back of his penis, he folded under her even further and relaxed. Their privacy knew no bounds to its influence on Eren and while he felt the heavy weight of pressure in his guts steal his breath from him, he couldn’t have been more neutral emotionally. Like floating just beneath the surface of water with the sun’s light still warm on the skin and where the danger of drowning was waiting far, far below and out of sight. 

When she bottomed out, their faces came close enough so that she could kiss him and when she did he wrapped a clinging arm about her shoulders.Their kisses were fast and between them they shared air, breathing along each other and feeling one another’s life. Reddened lips and Eren’s tender moans. Scratches along bare shoulders and a rocking of wood on wood. 

Each push inside him grinded along his pleasure and whisked away a bit of breath from his lungs. Mikasa was not violent but she was relentless, taking with her each thrust a bit more of Eren’s heart, Eren’s soul. You’re mine, aren’t you, Eren? 

Mikasa licked along the roof of Eren’s mouth, suddenly grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking his head back. As he shivered, mouth open, she bit down on his throat at the base to leave a mark stronger than simple kiss marks. That would be what would bring Eren to another striking peak. 

He let out a sharp almost strangled cry and came between their bodies, the press inside him and the teeth at his exposed weakness turned his stomach to a heated knot. It was a long moment before he was able to come down several steps off the high, breathing heavily and flushed. Dazed, the insistent fuzzy burn and ache of their love-making was simply a faded, almost unnoticeable side effect as Eren rode along waves and waves of cool calmness. Kisses of simply lips on lips finished their session. 

He let Mikasa her way with cleaning him who wiped him down and kissed along him as she readied him for bed. Even when tucked gently between the covers, he lacked the place for thoughts and drifted into a deep, deep sleep under the gentle petting of fingers through his hair. 

And now, resting in the infirmary, Eren rode instead feverish dreams, ones that twisted reality and memories and feelings all together. The heat under his cheeks was not one pulled from his depths by a real hand but one of residual feelings and physical limitations. His hand drifted along the cool smooth surface of the sheets. 

“Mikasa…”

Warmth, form, something his hand could grab touched at his searching fingers. He felt along the knuckles of another hand and then opened his eyes, still floating between the realms of consciousness and sleep. The disorientation of his temperature made his thoughts slow, muddled and when he looked up into a gentle smile he was unsure of whether it was actually Mikasa or an angel whose face was one the same. But he relaxed, knowing of her uniform, of her scarf and felt the tight squeeze of love and affection at her presence. The fading burn of orange and red along her back, violent and beautiful like her came through the window and rode along her back, making her glow like how she did in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment or maybe your thoughts about Mikasa and Eren if you have similar interpretations of their relationship!


End file.
